Mighty Precure!
Mighty Precure! (マイティプリキュア!) is a series, under the superhero theme. It feature a group of 5 boys as the main team. It also brings up subjects like gender and sexuality prejudice, and how breaking pre-established stereotypical rules, like "girl stuff and boy stuff", is important. The show will have a Glitter Force adaptation called Mighty Rangers futurelly. Main characters * Daisuke Kita/Cure Rescue (voiced by: Minami Takayama): Admirer of the Pretty Cures, this joyful otaku would do anything to be a hero, and doesn't care a bit about anyone finding his interest "weird" or him "girly". His catchphrase is "Protecting people in need! Cure Rescue! (Komatte iru hito o mamoru! Cure Rescue!)" * Kosuke Kita/Cure Power: (voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa) Daisuke's older brother, since their father's departure, achieves to be a role model to his younger brother, but sometimes he tries too hard. His catchphrase is "Lending a helping hand! Cure Power! (Sukuinote o kasu! Cure Power!)" * Toshiro Ikeda/Cure Crash (voiced by: Koki Uchiyama): He's the best baseball player in Daisuke's class, and always wants to look as bright as he is sharp on the field, but deep within, all he'd like the most is to make his own choices in life. His catchphrase is "Putting fear in evil hearts! Cure Crash! (Aku no kokoro ni kyōfu o okimasu! Cure Crash!)" * Yukio Hayashi/Cure Zap (voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura): An intellectual and shy student, all he truly wants are friends, and being with Daisuke and his team makes him feel happier than reading any book. He has a secret life as a rap composer and break dancer. His catchphrase is "Bringing hope in high speed! Cure Zap! (Kōsoku de kibō o motarasu! Cure Zap!)" * Eiji/Cure X (voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura): Little is known about his past, even to him; however, his foster family cared for him enough to make him a brave and dedicated person. Like Cure Ace from Doki Doki Precure, he appears more grownup during his transformation, and can only keep transformed for a short while. His catchphrase is "The extreme warrior! Cure X! (Kyokutan'na senshi! Cure X!)" The team's after-transformation catchphrase: "For all hope and justice! We're here! Mighty Precure!" (Subete no kibō to seiginotameni! Tsuita! Mighty Precure!) Mascots * Wan-chan: Puppy-like mascot of the team, didn't had a name until Daisuke brought him home and took care of his wounds. He has no memories of how he got to Earth, but was sure of one thing: he had to find the Mighty Precure. He couldn't talk until Daisuke retrieved his collar. Supporting characters Families * Miyu Kita: The grandmother of the Kita brothers, she's an excellent cook and a community helper, being a quite active woman, despite her age. She raised the boys by herself since their father's death. * Genkei Ikeda: Toshiro's father is a retired coach which obsession with baseball drives him to pressure Toshiro to become a star. * Oki Ikeda: Toshiro's mother is more supportive towards her son, and hopes one day her husband let him do his own choices instead of tracing his path for him. * Takara Ikeda: Toshiro's little sister is a very romantic child, and believes all types of love are important. * Suzu Hayashi: Yukio's adoptive father is a novelist and mangaka. His wife and him adopted Yukio after he knocked on their door one stormy night, having ran away from an abusive orphanage. * Mariko Hayashi: Yukio's adoptive mother, a housewife and kind spirit, but also a black-belt. * Oshin Moto (voiced by Tetsuo Kurata): Eiji's adoptive grandfather once was a famous stuntman, but an accident that almost costed the life of one of his closest friends drove him to give up that life. However, whenever he can, he likes to show off a bit on his scooter. School Friends * Maeko Todo: Daisuke's childhood friend, she has a crush on him, and is the owner of both a internet video channel and a blog about the Mighty Precure. She's also one of the first to know about the team, since Daisuke and Kosuke transformed in front of her. * Kuma: A school bully which target Yukio the most, but is still one of Toshiro's closest friend and his baseball rival. Villains Paradox Corps is a dreadful organization which energy source is despair. Its leader, simply know as Lord Claw, never appears in public, due to his weakness being sunlight. His only visible silhouette is of a cloaked being with red and yellow eyes, sitting in a oval floating seat. * Kamen is the top henchmen, mostly the one that sends the attacks and plot strategies. His mask, obviously, is his power source. * Nisshoku is a skilled warrior, and most times disguise herself to observe places where despair can flow. Her earrings are her power source. In reality, she's Eiji's twin sister Tsuki, who was corrupted by Lord Claw after their father's assumed death. * Chinmoku is a child of very few words, but his voice itself is a dangerous weapon, so in some point it's understandable. * Unmei is often underestimated as a comic relief of the henchmen, but this is often good, since he has very mysterious plans. It's heard he's the one that was the closest of destroying a Cure. Show themes Mighty Precure! brings in its plot themes like stereotype breaking, prejudice and sexuality, however making some points easier for audiences, and in some points relatable. * Toshiro and Yukio develops crushes on each other, and use their Cure personas to live this love, so their parents won't know the truth (Japan's strict society pattern, and still on-work acceptance of LGBT public) * Daisuke loves Pretty Cure, and although not accused of anything, is mocked for his considered "girly" interest and for his sensibility (sex stereotypes; "girl stuff" and "boy stuff") Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Male Pretty Cure